


Left Behind

by Blenderx06



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fanart, Gen, I'm so sorry, Loki (Marvel) Lives, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blenderx06/pseuds/Blenderx06
Summary: Fanart AU in which both Thor and Loki survive the beginning of Infinity War, but Thor is dusted in the snap.





	Left Behind

All at once, shock, panic, denial, and despair overwhelm him. The world around him loses its color and blurs. He barely knows how to breathe. His body feels like it belongs to someone else. He doesn't remember sitting. How long will he remain there before time begins to move again? What is there for him now that they've lost the war (he's lost _everything_ )? **His only conviction in that moment is that he was never supposed to be the one to survive.**

**Author's Note:**

> Painted in the Autodesk Sketchbook app. 10+hrs.
> 
> Let me know what you think?
> 
> Also, if anyone would like to pick this up from here, I'd love to read it! Please provide linked credit to me and drop me a line so I know. :)
> 
> Please don't repost or alter my art in any way. Thanks!


End file.
